Maharlika
"Maharlika is one federalized nation ruled under a ''lakan, and that is, well, I guess this must've been looking like the Philippines in its pre-colonial days, or when it wasn't taken over by Spain since then. I guess that would've been nice if I go there and experience life in the Philippines before the colonial era begin for the first time... except that I never time-traveled at all." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Lakan of Maharlika '''Maharlika', officially known as the Federal Republic of Maharlika is a major country in Inkwell Isle Four that it would be led by humans that are pre-colonial Philippine-themed, including all kinds of Philippine mythical creatures and good species of Inkwell Isle. Weeks after the Celebration of Cuphead, it was founded by Lakan Malakas and Lakan Maganda of the Federal Republic of Maharlika as the first rajahs with their children (such as Rajah Ligaya). Before the USRAC War happened, Maharlika is in style of a pre-colonial Philippine entity under a absolute, feudalist, monarchical bayan led by a paramount leader called a rajah, consisting of several baranggay social groups led by a datu, which are to be governed by administrative regions that are ruled by a rajah (which is called a lupa. As the USRAC War progressed, Rajahs Malakas and Maganda were kidnapped by eight Belkan Grey Men who were disguised as Ruby Ramirez, Dora Marquez, Skye (PAW Patrol), Shimmer, Shine, Princess Nella, Milli (Team Umizoomi) and Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines), causing Maharlika to have major fluctuations while Rajah Ligaya grieves her parents' disappearance. After their disappearance, it lead to bigger changes; Maharlika become to abolish feudalism, become a constitutional monarchy, and even have revenge on her parents' disappearance. When the people and armies of Maharlika needed her, she learned many ways of a pre-colonial Filipino warrior, and even magic spellls too, and soon becomes the new Lakan of the FRM to help the New Central Powers after her coronation. However, they would join the New Central Powers after they receive their own advanced technology, including human technology and some types of modern technology. The capital city of Maharlika would be Amaya after Maharlika's capitalism brought itself into a new era. Like Warchief Zangekk of Radrorind, Serhilda Shearley of Caescicaea and Kaiser Werman I of the Werman Reich, Lakan Ligaya would defeat and capture all members of the Preschool Girls instead of killing them for her revenge on her parents' disappearance. After Ms. Chalice cured Werner Werman, Lakan Ligaya has her apology to the Preschool Girls to find ways to capture and defeat the five disguised Belkan Grey Men members who killed her parents after she knew what's behind of their disappearance once she listened about to The Journey Home, and later she and the rest of Maharlika joined Cuphead and all of his friends for find true justice within Inkwell Isle (and even so when she reunited her parents in [[OFS Kestrel III|OFS Kestrel III]]). After the USRAC War, she becomes the Prime Minister of the Federal Republic of Maharlika while her parents become lakans again. Category:Countries Category:Inkwell Isle Countries Category:New Central Powers Member States Category:Rajahnates